


Coffee Break(-In)

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Stolen coffee and date ideas. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Maria Hill/Sif, AU, complete.)





	Coffee Break(-In)

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day three was "café". Maria/Sif, because why not? Not beta-read.
> 
> I finished this in the nick of time again but its twice as long as yesterday's fic. Success!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.

"This isn't your personal café, you know?"

  
Lady Sif leans against the counter, unbothered.

  
"I do not know that Midgardian word."

  
Maria lowers her weapon.

  
"Oh really? We were in one on our last date." She tries to look stern. "Sif, you can't break into SHIELD headquarters whenever you want to see me."

  
Sif smiles into her pilfered coffee.

  
"Ah, but you're stunning when you're angry."

  
Maria barely keeps from facepalming.

  
"And angry me turns you on. Of course."

  
Sif's smile deepens.

  
"Why are you surprised? Now, do not dent your brow with that frown. Take me back to the 'café' tomorrow and I shall promise not to break into your stronghold for one month."

  
"You know that you don't have to blackmail me for dates, right?"

  
Sif only hums. Maria sighs in defeat and takes a cup off the shelf.

  
"So you liked the café?"

  
"It is boring. But they have good coffee."

  
Maria finds herself frowning again.

  
"'Boring'? Well I want you to have fun on our dates. Is there something you want to do?"

  
Sif grins.

  
"Thor mentioned something called 'monster trucks'. They sound like most excellent fun."

  
Maria groans. It's like dating a frat boy sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! No slight intended towards female monster truck fans, to each their own. Trucks are unisex. ;)  
> Leave a comment and make the author glow! 
> 
> **Work trivia:** This work was very briefly titled "Title" because I uploaded it with seconds to spare before midnight (again) and hadn't thought of a title yet. But then the perfect one occurred to me, yay. ^^
> 
> Join Femslash February at femslashfeb.tumblr.com!   
> You can find me on Tumblr at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.


End file.
